


gym girl.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Female Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, clumsy kris, dont like it dont read - Freeform, girls girls girls, just a little, oblivious jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: prompted bythis tweet/tumblr postjust a wip i kept for a year and because ofthisedit, i got it done within hours hah
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	gym girl.

* * *

Junhee keeps glimpsing at the tall male doing his run. She swears he has been staring at her for some time. It is not her first time seeing the person in the gym. Junhee chooses to ignore him considering he is not doing anything to her anyway.

Dabbing her sweat from her forehead on her purple face-towel on the way to the lockers, two taps on her shoulder startles her. Junhee has a frown because it is the guy who kept watching her earlier, “Yes? Can I help you?” 

The tall slim male who apparently has broad shoulders, she only notices from up-close, absentmindedly waves his hand, “Oh it’s nothing. Thought it’ll be nice to ask you out.” Junhee swings the towel over her shoulder, turning away, “I’m sorry. I’m not into guys.” 

The male’s expression does not falter but he smiles instead, “Oh. Chill. You know, my sister and I work out a lot together. She’ll be here tomorrow. Same time.” Junhee blinks at the guy confusingly, pausing on zipping her backpack, “Um… Okay?” 

The guy gives a grin, “Cool. I’m Sehun, by the way. What’s yours?” Junhee awkwardly averts her gaze down to her backpack to zip it, wondering she should fake her name or not but the man looks harmless so she replies with her real name.

Sehun leaves for the exit, looking past his shoulder with a grin and with a wave of his hand he says, “See you tomorrow, Junhee.” Junhee keeps staring at the figure until he disappears, wondering what just happened. Should she come tomorrow? What if Sehun is lying?

+++

Junhee arrives at around seven in the evening. As usual, she gets the key for the locker but tonight, it is way too tall for her to reach. She cannot insert the key even though she is on her tiptoes. “Need some help?” Junhee almost squeaks by the intruder.

“Y-Yes,” She stutters, embarrassed of being caught. The woman who is surprisingly way more towering than her easily opens it for her. She helps to put her stuff in it too. “Thank you,” Junhee strokes her nape while chuckling shyly, unable to look at the stranger.

The tall lady tries not to stare at Junhee like a creep, starting a conversation, “Uhm, are you new here?” Junhee’s head tips above to have a good look at the woman. Her semi-long hair is pulled up into a ponytail, a white tennis headband having her baby hair neat.

The thick brows make her look intimidating but for Junhee…

She looks hot with it.

Junhee then seems to notice they have been staring for more than five seconds. “Oh! I’ve been coming here for two weeks? Yeah, for two weeks,” She mentally sends a prayer so that she will not embarrass herself even more in front of this beauty.

She then ties her own hair to avoid being awkward around the gorgeous lady who seems to be engaged in a virtual conversation after only nodding in silence to her response. Her face falls drastically when the woman leaves without a word.

Junhee realizes that her heart has been beating faster than usual.

It has been a while she felt like this.

“Junhee!”

Her shoulders jump by the loud call from behind. It is the man from yesterday. “Sorry, I’m late. I hope you don’t mind waiting a little bit more? My sister is being such a nuisance－ Oh there she is!” Junhee is about to look behind Sehun but she does not have to. 

It is the tall woman from earlier. “Hi,” The lady smiles until her gums shows. She does not look intimidating at all. Junhee smiles back albeit shyly. “Hello,” She extends her hand and the tall woman takes it after getting a nudge from Sehun, “Your name?”

“Kristina Wu. Um, Sehun told me about you. Nice to meet you.”

Junhee did not mean to laugh but her sentences rhyme with the letter u. “That was lame,” Sehun snickers, ridiculing his sister where he earns a death glare. “Pleasure to meet you,” Junhee drops her hand to her side, “Let’s talk some more while we stretch.”

Junhee walks to the center with her yoga mat so she does not get to witness Sehun wiggling his brows to his sister to where Kristina stomps on his foot in response. “Enjoy your first date,” Sehun continues to tease while sticking out his tongue.

Kristina raises a threatening fist to the brat before catching up behind the cute lady. She refrains herself from grinning like an idiot. Meanwhile, Junhee takes deep breaths. She can do this. Nothing to be shy about. Nothing to be nervous about. They are just going to talk. That is all.

“Has anyone told you that you’re cute?”

Junhee blinks rapidly at the woman. Did she hear things? “You’re really cute, you know.” Heat rushes to Junhee’s cheeks in a flash. What the hell. Is Kristina flirting with her? The other seems to be flustered since Junhee keeps staring with her cheeks pinking.

“D-Don’t get me wrong… I just really wanted to say it when we met earlier.”

Junhee somehow senses the lady is nervous too. She relaxes by the fact, smiling briefly. She attempts to flirt back, raising a brow, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Kristina rubs her nape shyly at that, shifting her eyes away as they start stretching their bodies.

**_It worked_** , Junhee mentally fists the air as she smiles to the other once their eyes meet. Kristina tries to calm her heartbeats. It looks like it will explode any second due to the rapid beats. The cute lady keeps taking glances during the stretch and she does the same, exchanging shy little smiles.

Sehun observes them from afar, grinning, **_This is so going to work._**

**Two weeks ago…**

Kristina has just finished her run and the rest of her daily routine exercise. She wipes the sweat away while heading to the lockers, opening her water bottle but she stops when a young lady in purple gym attire brings her head upwards to tie her long hair into a ponytail.

The sight is so beautiful and she cannot help herself to stare but not until the bottle slips from her hold. Kristina quickly wipes the wetness with the towel from her shoulder, “Shit, shit, shit.” She prays to everyone Up there to not the beautiful lady notice her. Not right now.

She peeks at the lady only to have her breath pausing. The woman is _staring_ at her. Kristina immediately looks down, wiping the spilled water aggressively. She has never seen someone so cute. Kristina decides to have another run, right next to the cute lady.

It has been fifteen minutes and she cannot bring herself to speak a single word. An hour later, the cute lady eventually leaves. Kristina stares blankly at the treadmill the other was on, feeling all empty inside. **_No._** She will not give up just like this.

The next day, Kristina comes one hour late than usual since the cute lady from yesterday came around seven in the evening. She does not want to be obvious that she is following her so she does ten minutes run at first. 

The cute lady is stretching so Kristina is satisfied just by the little glimpses she throws from time to time. What made her almost trip is that the lady is now doing a run right next to her. Kristina gulps, trying to calm herself from saying something stupid. 

She cannot say anything so after fifteen minutes, the cute lady leaves again to stretch. The fifteen minutes felt like paradise. Kristina snaps out of her daze. She must not let this chance. Kristina forgets to turn off the treadmill when she gets down. 

Her foot twists and she yelps out of pain. Not only that, someone with a dumbbell bumps into her, causing it to fall on the same foot. Everyone in the gym helps Kristina, bringing her aside. She never lifts her head until the cute lady has left, not wanting to be noticed like this.

Her foot has a mild fracture which means she cannot be in the gym for two weeks and that is how she asks her brother’s help to talk to the cute lady.

“You’re such a loser,” Sehun grumbles after getting inside the car. They have just left the clinic for his sister’s appointment. “No need to tell me that,” Kristina whines in misery, “That gym girl was so cute…” She has no energy to fight with him. Not right now. 

Slumping her forehead above the vent, she lets the cold air hit her burning face as she recalls how embarrassing it was. Sehun somehow takes pity on his sister so he helps her. Besides, his sister is not the type to be weeping for someone who she is not interested in. 

This lady must be really lucky, well, unlike his sister.

* * *


End file.
